Semiconductor devices may be implemented using various packaging technologies such as a plastic leaded chip carrier (herein after PLCC) package, a ball grid array package (herein after BGA), a pin grid array package (herein after PGA), a quad flat pack (herein after QFP), a printed circuit board (herein after PCB) package and so on. Certain packages, for example PLCC packages in light-emitting devices, may comprise a lead frame over a molded polymer material such as Polyphthalamide (herein after PPA), Polyamide or Epoxy resin encapsulant like MG 97. For surface mount type, leads extending from the lead frame may be bent so that the semiconductor devices can be soldered on a substrate without through-holes. One of the most popular semiconductor devices may be opto-electronic device. One characteristic of opto-electronic devices may be the feature of having a light source die or a radiation source die. Example of opto-electronic devices may be opto-couplers, light emitting devices, proximity sensors, encoders and other similar devices having a radiation source.
One of the reasons why many semiconductor devices fail reliability test may be due to delamination of encapsulant or epoxy material surrounding a semiconductor die. After going through hundreds or thousands of temperature cycles, some semiconductor dies may be lifted-up from the die attach pad, causing an open circuit. One explanation of the failure may be due to delamination of the epoxy material. Further, the failure rate may be higher for industrial or automotive use semiconductor devices, which may be required to operate at wide range of temperatures. Additionally, the failure rate for opto-electronic devices may be relatively higher due to the use of substantially transparent epoxy as encapsulant body. Most epoxy used in opto-electronic devices may be susceptible to delamination especially. The result may be that the entire transparent encapsulant body, as well as the light source die may be lifted up from the die attach pad more easily, compared to non-optics types of devices.